1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens apparatus and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a varifocal lens using its liquid interface as a refractive surface has been getting attentions, as disclosed in Patent Documents No. 1 and No. 2. This type of lens realizes a variable focus by shaping, as you desire, the interface between two liquids that do not mix with each other by application of pressure. The operation of the interface between these two liquids is preformed by controlling the amount of liquids flown into the aperture formed on the container. In an example, the curvature of the lens can be changed by increasing or decreasing the amount of fluids flown into the lens. The focal length changes according to the change in curvature of the lens.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-217249    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-527795